Magneto
Mainstream continuity * Erik Lehnsherr, AKA Max Eisenhardt; Magneto from the mainstream Marvel Universe. * Joseph, A clone of Magneto from the mainstream Marvel Universe. Alternate realities * Erik Lensherr, Version of Magneto from the Ultimate Marvel reality. * Erik Lehnsherr, Version of Magneto from the Age of Apocalypse reality. * Erik Lehnsherr, Version of Magneto from the Marvel Zombies reality. * Erik Lehnsherr, Magneto from the X-Men Film Series played by Ian McKellan. * Magneto, Foe of the X-Men from the 1992 X-Men animated series. * Erik Lehnsherr, Foe of the X-Men from the X-Men: Evolution animated series. * Magneto, Foe of Spider-Man from Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. Magneto (born Max Eisenhardt, also known as Magnus and Erik Lehnsherr or Lensherr) is a fictional supervillain (formerly a hero) who appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He has most often been the central villain of the X-Men comics, as well as the TV shows and the films, although in the comics he has been an ally and even member of the X-Men at times. The character first appeared in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #1 (September 1963), and was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. A powerful mutant with the ability to generate and control magnetic fields, Max desired mutants to eventually dominate the human race as he viewed humans as an outdated species that no longer deserves its continual domination over the world. Definition A magneto is an electrical generator that uses permanent magnets to produce periodic pulses of alternating current. Hand-cranked magneto generators were used to provide ringing current in early telephone systems. Magnetos adapted to produce pulses of high voltage are used in the ignition systems of some gasoline-powered internal combustion engines to provide power to the spark plugs. The magneto is now confined mainly to engines where there is no available electrical supply, for example in lawnmowers and chainsaws. It is also universally used in aviation piston engines even though an electrical supply is usually available. This is because a magneto ignition system is more reliable than an ignition coil system which relies on a battery. Magnetos were rarely used for power generation, although they were for a few specialised uses. Name For many years, Magneto's true name was unknown. It was eventually revealed that his name was Magnus, but no indication was given as to whether this was his first name or his last name. This was revealed during a flashback story called "Gold Rush" in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #161. The name Erik Lehnsherr was first provided in the third story of a 1993 one-shot issue, ''Magneto'' #0 in a story entitled "Magneto Seminar". Fifteen years later, his name was changed once again. This time it was revealed to actually be Max Eisenhardt as per ''X-Men: Magneto Testament'' #1. Notes & Trivia For a period of time, Magneto became a superhero as well as the leader of the X-Men during a time when Professor Xavier was lost in space with the Brood. To perpetuate his new heroic image, Magneto began wearing a more form-fitting bodysuit with a giant letter "M" embroidered across the front. He also did away with the use of his trademark helmet. Powers Electromagnetism: Magneto has a near-limitless control over all forms of magnetism, whether natural or artificial, and can manipulate any form of metal for a wide variety of effects. Magneto can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Magneto has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. Magneto once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It is unclear whether Magneto's power is psionic or purely physiological in nature.He can also generate electromagnetic pulses of great strength and generate and manipulate electromagnetic energy down to photons. Recommended Reading See also